The Forbidden Child: Autumn
by Tiaqua Neptune
Summary: I know I'm not supposed to exist. I've gotten that so many times I can't even count. But I do. And I can't answer your gazillion questions about why. I'm just here to tell you about my disastrous career as a demigod. So, sit back, and relax, and get ready for a hell of a bumpy ride. [SEQUEL TO DELANEY'S STORY]
1. My Sort-Of Perfect Life Gets Ruined

**Okay so I just wanted to let you know, this is a sequel to two previous stories. First is Delaney's Story, and then the first 6 chapters of Delaney Returns: Cassandra.****qAfter reading this and chapter 2 go back to Cassandra and read chapter 7, then read chapter 3 here, then chapter 8 on Cassandra.., you get the idea. Now, without further ado, let's get into this story. **

* * *

I know I'm not supposed to exist. I've gotten that so many times I can't even count. But I do. And I can't answer your gazillion questions about why. I'm just here to tell you about my disastrous career as a demigod. So, sit back, and relax, and get ready for a hell of a bumpy ride.

* * *

I woke up one morning in late summer, and the smell of pancakes wafted by my nose. I blinked my silver-grey eyes and grinned. I showered and brushed my auburn hair, then threw on a grey crop-top, blue ripped jeans, and a silver leather jacket.

I raced downstairs into the kitchen where my mother, Ravenna Brooke, was busy cooking pancakes. I sat down at my place at the table, and saw my father, Coriander Brooke, reading a newspaper. He noticed me, and set down his newspaper. "Hello, sweetheart!" He called cheerfully.

I smiled. "What pancakes are you making, mom?" I asked.

"Banana!" My mother replied.

I licked my lips. "Yum!"

My mother came over and set down a plate of towering, delicious pancakes and I grabbed two, and I poured maple syrup on it before wolfing it down.

I wiped my mouth and said, "Mom, that was delicious!"

My mother smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it, Autumn. Why don't you go get ready for school?" She asked. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Thanks, Mom!" I said as I raced to my room. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my tenth-grade math book I had been working on, and my English book as well. I checked to make sure all my other school things were still in my bag before zipping the bag up and I quickly brushed my teeth. I put on some earrings, one of a sun, and the other a moon. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and I descended the stairs back to my parents.

My father was busy putting his tie on, and my mother was finishing the dishes. "Dad, can you drive me to school today?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry. Snow Corp. just called me. They have a new customer, and they want their best IT guy to meet him and help him out."

I sighed. "Okay then. Mom will have to take me… Again." My father had recently accepted a job at a huge IT company called Snow Corp, and I had hardly been able to spend any time with him since.

My mother had finished cleaning the dishes just as my father grabbed the keys and departed.

She grabbed the other keys and I got into the passenger seat of her Prius. I was silent the whole way to school, Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted, which was about five minutes from our house.

I hopped out of the car and said goodbye to my mother, who was heading to her job at Lawrence Lawyers, the best lawyers in Brooklyn.

I spotted Daniel Byrd, who always kept trying to make a move on me no matter how many times I told him no. I groaned, as I realized he was walking towards me.

"Hey, look who it is! Autumn Diane Brooke, the hottest girl in Brooklyn." Daniel said to his two cronies, who laughed.

I glared at Daniel. "Go away, jerk."

Daniel pretended to look hurt.

"You're turning down the best guy in school?" He asked, clutching his chest.

"If you're the best guy in school, I'd hate to see the worst guy." I muttered, pushing past Daniel and his cronies.

Daniel followed. "Come on, babe, I'm your best bet." He said.

I stiffened. No one, called me babe. Especially not this stupid jerk. I whirled around, my hair whipping my face. "Don't. Call me. Babe." I hissed.

Daniel smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

That was the final straw. I gathered up all the rage I could muster and punched him in the jaw, feeling satisfied when I heard a small 'pop!'

Daniel's cronies stepped forwards and cracked their knuckles, ready for a fight. I clenched my fists, drawing on my rage. I may not have trained to fight, but I could handle these guys.

I noticed crowds beginning to gather, and I saw a flash of green exchange hands. I assumed they were betting on the winner.

Cronie #1 stepped forward and his fist came flying at my forehead.

Being the resident champion at P.E, I dodged it easily and punched him in the stomach. He clutched his stomach as I took a few steps back.

I did a running start before leaping onto him, my foot pushing his head down, and I flipped onto the back of Cronie #2, and he sank to the ground. I grinned, and turned to Daniel, who had stumbled backwards, but the crowd circled around us, pushed him towards me.

I did a cartwheel and as my foot came around, it kicked his head, and pushed him backward. He fell to the ground, and the crowd cheered. I continued on as normal, going to all my classes.

* * *

At the end of the day, I waited patiently in the parking lot for my mom to pick me up. I heard a twig snap behind me, and I turned around. I didn't see anything, but, for some reason, my gut told me I was in big trouble.

I waited a few more minutes, and in that time, five more twigs snapped yet I saw nothing. By that point, I was really getting freaked out. I heard a seventh snap, and I turned around, and was face-to-face with seven wolves, and they were all growling.

They crept towards me, and I looked around desperately for something I could use to fend them off. I found a metal pipe a few feet away and I scrambled towards it and I grabbed it and swiped at one of the wolves, but it seemed unfazed. "Silly girl." It snarled. "Only silver can hurt werewolves."

I gulped, and I ran, dropping the pipe. I raced into the woods, trying to lose them, but they stayed right on my tail. I dumped my backpack, and I felt a surge of strength through my limbs and I received a burst of speed, putting a few feet between me and the wolves. I ran, and ran, not looking back.

While I ran, I thought about how worried my parents would be. I had half a mind to run to my parent's house, but I didn't, because then the wolves would hurt them too.

I found a small hole a little way ahead of me hidden in the ground, and I put on a burst of speed, and kicking up dirt in the wolves' eyes.

While the wolves pawed the dirt out of their eyes, I dived into the small hole, and went as deep into the hole as I could. I spotted a large branch full of leaves and I covered the opening to the hole with it.

My heart raced as I heard the wolves running. One sniffed in my direction, but the lead wolf howled and the wolf joined the others. I waited for about five minutes before moving the branch.

I crawled out of the hole and started walking home. I heard a twig snap and I froze. I listened to my instincts and immediately climbed the large oak to my left.

Just as I was halfway up the tree, the wolves emerged, searching for me. I climbed up faster, hoping the wolves couldn't climb. My heart thumped quickly, as the wolf howled to the others, and I swear I could have heard it say, "I found the girl."

I glanced down for a moment, and saw the wolf scratching at the trunk of the tree, howling. I found a small crevice in the tree, just large enough for me to sit in. I sat down, and rummaged through my pockets. I found my phone, and dialed my mother's phone.

After a few moments, she picked up and started berating me at the top of her lungs. "Autumn Diane Brooke, how dare you worry your parents! I've been worried sick! You come home right this instant, young lady!"

She would've continued, but I cut her off. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I was waiting for you when some wolves found me and chased me into the woods!"

My mother scoffed. "A likely story! Why, I'm disappointed in you! You've never been one to lie, or run off like this!"

"It's not!" I insisted, I turned on the video camera and turned it towards the wolves. "See?"

My mother gasped. "Don't w-worry, sweetie, I'm coming to save you!" She hung up.

Just then, I heard a horn blow. A hunting horn. For some reason, part of me felt… Relieved. The wolves below shifted their paws uneasily. A few minutes later, about ten girls in silver appeared, most with hunting bows.

Four girls caught my eye, the one at the head of the rest looked about my age, with brownish-black hair, and electric blue eyes, she had two silver lances in her hands.

The next looked about thirteen had dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and she was armed with a hunting bow. Another had auburn colored hair, and she was about thirteen and she had hazel eyes, and was also armed with a hunting bow.

The fourth looked about sixteen, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She too, was armed with a hunting bow. The wolves growled uneasily, and the lead girl launched into action. She spun around and lodged one of her lances into the lead wolves' stomach, while the others unleashed a volley of arrows. The wolves leapt at the girls, but they sidestepped, save the girl with dirty blonde hair, and she yelped in pain as the claws grazed her arm, before raising her bow again. A minute later, the wolves lay motionless at the girls' feet.

The lead girl noticed a piece of bark on the tree that I had dislodged, and she frowned. She peered into the branches, holding her hand up to the others, who were ready to move on. The girls raised their bows up at the treetops. She shouted, "I know you're there! I promise we won't hurt you!"

I cautiously climbed down; afraid the girls would shoot me. When my feet hit the ground, they lowered their bows, but they looked uneasy. The lead girl held out her hand. "Delaney Annabel Jean, but call me Delaney."

I shook her hand. "Autumn Diane Brooke, but you can call me Autumn."

"We think you're like us." Delaney said. "So, we have to accompany you to camp."

I took a step backward. "Sorry, but my mom is already mad and she's been worried sick; I should really get home."

Delaney didn't look bothered by this fact. "We'll leave Thea behind to explain to your mother." She motioned to the auburn-haired girl. 'Thea' stepped forwards and nodded.

I hesitated. "Alright." The nine girls took me to a bus stop, where we boarded a bus to Long Island. I sighed. This was going to be a while.

* * *

When we arrived, Delaney left the others behind and she led me to a large hill. "Half-Blood Hill." She said, and started trekking up the hill.

When we reached the top, I saw an archway with an inscription in Ancient Greek; Camp Half-Blood.

We headed towards a large blue house, where there was a man in a wheelchair and a man with a potbelly wearing a leopard-skin tunic waiting in the front. Delaney introduced me. "Chiron this is Autumn Diane Brooke, undetermined. We found her being chased by some werewolves."

This 'Chiron' smiled at me warmly. "Hello, Autumn. I am Chiron."

"Hi." I said in reply.

Chiron turned to Delaney. "Has she been briefed?" He inquired.

Delaney shook her head. "I thought it was best for you to explain, since last time I briefed someone, they seemed a bit scared."

The leopard-skin man snorted. "Of course. Delanie Jacobson always goes head-on and frightens all the campers."

Delaney turned to him. "Mr. D, you'd think you could spare a few brain cells to know people's names, especially that of your own family. Then again, it's quite an extensive family and you'd prefer to dedicate all your brain cells to the latest wine." She said, trying to be as polite as possible.

Mr. D snorted. "And I suppose you're a new camper?" He asked, looking at me. "Go run along to your silly campfire, and archery lessons, and whatnot."

Delaney rolled her eyes, before covering my eyes and closing her own as he disappeared in a flash of light.

I stood there, shocked. "H-how...?" Chiron sighed. "I'll brief you; I suppose." He led me to a room where there was a leopard head on the wall and a couch, and several arcade games were in the back.

He motioned to the couch, and I sat. "So, Ms. Autumn, how much do you know about Greek mythology?"

Images of ancient statues of naked gods flashed in my mind and I replied, "Like, Zeus, and Athena, and Kronos?" Chiron shuddered at the mention of Kronos.

"Yes, very much like that. This may be a bit of a shock to you, but they're real."

I scoffed. "And then you're going to tell me everything in the Bible is real too, right."

Chiron shook his head. "As far as we know, God, is a myth. I know you're skeptical, so I'll show you." He stood up and walked out of his wheelchair, which transformed into the body of a horse.

I took a step back. "What…?"

"I'm a centaur, I believe you know of them."

I nodded. "So, I guess it's real, but what does that have to do with me?"

"One of your parents, is a god. You have a missing parent, do you not?" I shook my head. "Then I suppose one of your parents is a step-parent."

"But who is my godly parent?" I asked.

"We don't know, which is strange, you're fifteen?" I nodded. "Strange. You should have been claimed by now."

"Claimed?" I asked.

"Your godly parent was supposed to claim you by age thirteen." He explained.

"Well, I've never been here so maybe that's why?" I asked.

Chiron nodded. "I suppose so. For now, you will stay with the Hermes cabin, but you should be claimed at the campfire soon."

"Okay then." I said. I turned to leave.

"Can you, show me where that is?" I asked. Chiron sighed.

* * *

After Chiron gave me a tour of the camp, I headed to the Hermes cabin. I freshened up, and put on a Camp Half-Blood tee, and some fresh jeans. I couldn't find the heart to abandon my jacket, so I washed it and put it on. By then, it was time for archery lessons, so I decided to try it out.

I grabbed one of the bows lying on the ground at the archery center and I grabbed a quiver before heading to one of the targets. I'd never used a bow before, but I did it anyways.

I drew back my bow, and I aimed for the center, and it hit its mark, dead center, earning a gasp from the others.

"I'm betting my drachmas on Apollo!" One kid called, and several others muttered in agreement.

I drew back my bow again, and fired, and this time it split the first arrow exactly in half. The other campers whooped and hollered. I smiled. _I was really good at this!_

I fired several more shots, hitting the mark every time, save one, when someone clapped me on the back, distracting me, but I still nearly hit the center. By then, the sun was setting and everyone was gathering for the campfire.

I headed over with the rest of the crowd, but didn't join in on the sing-along, "I am my own great-great grandfather." After, Chiron formally introduced me to the campers.

"This camper has just arrived today and has yet to be claimed. Please give a warm welcome to, Autumn Diane Brooke!" The campers clapped and cheered as I stood near the campfire. Suddenly, the whole camp gasped in shock. Several even passed out, and Delaney and the other hunters, who had arrived a little while ago, looked outraged.

I looked up to see what the commotion was, and hovering above my head, was a silver moon with a hunter's bow. The symbol, of Artemis.

* * *

**Ooh one of my biggest cliffies yet! I know you're going to be all "ARTEMIS IS A MAIDEN GODDESS" and you're right; I agree. BUT I found a plot hole where she TECHNICALLY didn't break her oath... Which I will be explaining in Chapter 2 which I will try to update as soon as possible, although it will be much shorter than this chapter.**

** Stay tuned!**

** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**


	2. I Get A Letter From My Mom

**Hi, Tiaqua back! hope you enjoy the chapter, this is mainly about answering the questions you must have for me, don't forget to favorite and follow, and review if I missed any questions!**

**Reply to The8horcrux: That's so funny! After that review I read your story and was quite intrigued by your loophole, but, my plothole is not the same as yours, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Now, without further ado, onto the story!**

* * *

I stood frozen to the spot, as I looked at the murderous and scandalized faces of Delaney and the other hunters. Chiron cleared his throat, trying to hide his own shock. "May I present—" He choked. "The daughter… of Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt."

Chiron led me to Cabin 8, which looked extremely beautiful. It had silver carvings of the moon, bows and arrows, wolves, deer, and other wild animals. Chiron left me alone, and I opened the door cautiously, and walked inside. I saw silver bunks on the left side of the room, and on the right was an assortment of hunting bows, all silver, as well as countless pairs of silver hunting knives.

I saw most of the bunks were occupied, which I assumed were the hunters' bunks. In the center of the room was a beautiful statue of Artemis—My mother now, I suppose. She had her bow raised and an arrow nocked. The ceiling was a dome made of glass, so you could see the stars. I looked up at the full moon shining brightly in the sky. If I squinted, I could just make out the figure of a woman on a chariot, pulled by four deer.

I noticed a single bunk unoccupied, and I realized there was a silver envelope lying on top of the star-patterned blanket. I sat on the bed and picked up the envelope, which said on the front;

_From: Artemis _

_To: Autumn Diane Brooke _

I opened it curiously, and inside was a letter. I opened it, and a small silver box slipped onto the bed. I put it aside and read the following on the letter,

_Dear Autumn,_

_I know you must be shocked, why would a maiden goddess like myself have a child? Technically, I didn't, your mother, Ravenna, was cursed by Aphrodite to never bear a child, although her greatest dream was to have a child to care for. _

_She sent a prayer to all goddesses, praying for a way to have a child. All the goddesses scorned her, but I saw something special in her. Taking pity on her plight, I gave her a piece of my DNA, so to speak. _

_I implanted it into her, and eight months later, you were born. I knew, regardless, even though my oath was not broken, the Olympians would want to kill you, so I placed an enchantment on you, so your scent would be masked until you turned fifteen years of age. _

_I would have shielded you as long as I could, but I knew, eventually, Aphrodite would find out, and she would have inflicted her rage upon you, so I decided to shield you until you were fifteen so you could be found and trained to defend yourself, before it was too late._

_Luckily, when I caught wind of the werewolves chasing you, I sent my hunt to the forest near your school to find and protect you. I imagine by now they must be quite angry at you, but explain to them of your birth, and I'm sure they will understand. _

_Enclosed is a pair of earrings, which you must wear at all times. It is enchanted so you can sleep with it without hurting yourself. If you simply think about a weapon, it will transform into it, and it is made out of my special moon silver, which is enchanted so it may injure monsters. _

_I also put in one of my hunters' bows, in the shape of a crescent moon and star hairpin, simply tap the star twice and you will have a bow and a quiver full of arrows. _

_I also convinced, (read, threatened) my brother Apollo to give you five sonic arrows, which are golden, with a thin line of silver streaking down it. These arrows will return to your quiver eventually, so don't worry about loosing it. _

_I know it takes demigods forever to figure out their powers, so I thought I'd just list them here, since I'm not exactly an experienced mother. You can shine bursts of moonlight from your hands, and control anything in a beam of moonlight, except for people or monsters._

_You have excellent woodland skills, and enhanced hearing, taste, smell, and vision, you just haven't unlocked your enhanced senses yet. You can also morph into any wild animal at will. You are also naturally more athletic than most, which is why you were the best in class at P.E, even for the most talented athletes your age. _

_Now, I must drive the moon across the sky, but if you are ever in need of me, simply look up to the moon and I will give you guidance. _

_Love you always, Artemis_

I folded up the letter and opened the silver box. As promised, my mother left me a pair of silver earrings, which I put on, and put my old ones in the box. I pinned the hairclip in my hair, arranging it so it kept the strands of hair out of my face.

Just then, the hunters came in, and froze when they saw me. I hopped off the bunk, and faced them directly in the eyes and said, "Look, it's not my fault my mother decided to give a piece of her DNA to my other mother, and I'm really tired of you acting like it's my fault."

The hunters stared, dumbfounded. Savannah spoke. "It's not that, it's just a bit unnerving, and it takes a little getting used to."

Delaney's eyes focused on the letter, which I hadn't realized was still in my hand. "What's that?" She asked, gesturing to it.

I handed it to her, and she began reading it. When she had finished, she handed it back to me. "So, you are telling the truth; she did put her DNA in Ravenna." Her eyes averted to my hairclip. "And you have a hunter's bow."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do." I headed back to my bunk, but Delaney's sister, Thalia, stopped me.

"Wait." She said. I turned around to face her, raising my eyebrow quizzically. Thalia took a deep breath before continuing, "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" I asked.

She nodded. "If you're willing, I'd like you to join the hunt."


	3. I Make A Fool Out Of Marcus

**Hey guys! Tiaqua back! before we get into this, make sure you read chapter 7 of Delaney Returns: Cassandra first!****Please favorite, follow, and review if you liked this!****Now, let's get into this!**

* * *

I stood frozen to the spot, shell-shocked. "Join.. the hunt?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Thalia nodded. "You are a maiden, you are skilled in archery, and, from what I've gathered, capable of living an eternity without a man."

I smiled, as the others chuckled.

"Could I sleep on the info? You're staying the night, right?"

Thalia nodded. "Until Friday night, since it's tradition to play Capture the Flag every time the hunters visit; it's also tradition that the hunters win every time."

I smirked. "That's something I could get behind." I climbed into my bunk, snuggling under the soft, silky covers. I remembered my earbuds, which were in my pocket, and I popped them in, and played a nature playlist on my iPod.

I smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I accompanied the hunters to breakfast, where all the campers noticed me and whispered, "Shouldn't be here," and "Broken promise."

I blushed a crimson red, and I ducked my head as the hunters crowded around me protectively. I sat down in between Delaney and Cassandra, and across from Thalia.

I filled my plate with pancakes and poured maple syrup over them. I chose orange juice to drink, and I devoured my meal. I stood to head over to the archery range, but a boy, about my age, from Cabin five, noticed me and walked over.

"Hey." He held out his hand. "Marcus. What do you say we go take a break and make out?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I wrinkled my nose. "No thanks." I began to walk away, but Marcus stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Look, babe, I wasn't asking." He said, his face morphing into a frown. He grabbed my wrist, and I twisted it out of his grasp. I began to run, but he grabbed my left arm. By this point, many of the campers noticed what was going on and watched intently.

I tried to pull away, but his grip held fast. I thought hard about a long lace, and moments later, a silver lance appeared in my right hand. I swung the lance at Marcus's legs, and he tripped, his grip on my arm loosening. I pulled away, and ran as fast as I could.

Marcus got up and began to follow, but I kept running. I remembered my mother saying I could morph into any wild animal, so I dived into the strawberry bushes and thought of a lion.

I shut my eyes, and I felt my body change. I opened them and saw I had indeed become a lioness, golden fur all over, but there were silver markings adorning me, crescent moons and hunting bows. I grinned, just as Marcus appeared, fifty feet behind me.

He looked at me in confusion, and I leaped at him, landing on his chest. He tried to slide away, but I was heavier than him, in lion form, and I pinned him down, growling.

I ran my claws against his cheek, leaving a shallow cut, barely bleeding. I growled at him one last time, before bounding towards the woods. When I made it there, I morphed into human form and sat on a log.

I began to laugh, remembering the confusion on Marcus's face. I decided to test out my other powers. I held out my hands and thought about moonlight bursting from them.

A moment later, a blinding ray of moonlight burst from my hands, and I shut my eyes tightly. I thought about the moonlight disappearing, and the light faded. I opened my eyes, and looked at my hands in astonishment.

"Cool." I said, putting my hands down. Just then, a twig snapped behind me, and I whirled around. I tapped the star on my hairclip twice, and my hunting bow appeared, and I felt the weight of a quiver full of arrows behind me. My eyes darted around nervously, remembering the tales the campers told of monsters in the woods.

I saw Thalia and the hunters emerge from the bushes, and I put away my bow. "Oh, it's just you." I noticed the lieutenant was grinning. "What?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing." The daughter of Zeus replied. "I just loved the look on Marcus's face when he got beaten by a girl."

I smiled.

"So, have you thought about my offer?" She asked.

I nodded.

"And?"

I took a deep breath. "I've decided to join the hunters of Artemis." I said.

Thalia smiled. She turned to Savannah. "You owe me five drachmas." She called.

Savannah grumbled. "Styx."

She turned back to me, tapping the circlet on her forehead. Behind me, the air shimmered silver. I turned, and saw a girl of about twelve, with long auburn hair and silver eyes.

The hunters bowed, and I followed their example. The girl dipped her head, and we stood. She spread her arms, looking directly at me. "Come, dear child, is that the way to greet your mother?" She asked.

I hesitantly stepped forward. "M-mom?" I asked.

Artemis nodded.

I raced forwards, and hugged her. Artemis smiled, and I stepped back. "I understand you wish to join my hunt?" She inquired.

I nodded.

Artemis turned to Thalia. "Dear sister, you're fired."

There was silence, before Thalia said, "M'lady?"

Artemis smiled. "A jest, sister."

Thalia blushed. "Of course, M'lady." She cleared her throat. "Now, Autumn, repeat after me. I, insert name here, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

I echoed the hunter's words, "I, Autumn Diane Brooke, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

All eyes turned to Artemis. "I accept."

A silver glow emitted from me, and Artemis disappeared in a whirl of silver.

Delaney shook my hand. "Welcome to the hunt, Autumn Diane Brooke, daughter of Artemis."


	4. Delaney Beats The Hades Out Of Me

**Reply to reviews:**

* * *

**Reply to The8horcrux: I see why you'd think that but I don't HATE boys, actually most of my best friends are boys, since I'm kind of a tomboy. I created Delaney, Cassandra, and Autumn to represent girl power, and to show that they can be better than boys. But yeah, I'll lay off on the jerk boys.** Now**, onto the story.**

* * *

Five days after joining the hunt, I woke and saw all the hunters bustling around the cabin. I sat up and asked, "What's all the commotion?"

Savannah turned to me. "It's Friday…"

"Tonight, is the Capture the Flag game?"

Savannah nodded. "We're making sure we have enough traps."

My lips formed a silent O. I got dressed and I made my way to breakfast. I sat down at Cabin eight's table, and an Apollo kid, (Kayla, I think?) strode over to me.

"So, you're Artemis's kid." She said.

I nodded. "Sort of."

Kayla arched an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"So, my mom, like the one who raised me, was cursed by Aphrodite to never have her own child, but Artemis took pity on her and put a piece of her DNA into my mortal mom. So…. Artemis didn't break her oath and I have two moms."

Kayla looked uncomfortable. "Um.. okay. Nice chat." She headed back to the other Apollo kids.

I sighed, burying my head in my hands. The whole two genetical moms was weird, even for demigods.

I decided to brush up on my dagger skills and headed over to the arena. I thought about a dagger, and a silver dagger appeared in my hand.

I charged a straw dummy and sliced its lower body and stabbed it in the chest.

I quickly moved onto the next, and after a few slashes it was a pile of straw. I noticed Delaney enter the arena, and I turned to her. "You use daggers, right?"

Delaney nodded, ripping the chain of her pendant. Two imperial gold daggers flashed into existence. "My father gave these to me. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to brush up on my dagger skills."

The daughter of Zeus smiled. "Well I'm your best bet, I've been trained thoroughly in dagger skills practically everywhere; Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Hunt, Hades, I've even trained for a week-long course at Hotel Valhalla!"

"So, can you help me?"

"Sure!" She twirled her daggers. I lunged forwards, aiming my dagger for her leg, but Delaney was like the wind, in an instant, her dagger was there, and she easily deflected my blow.

I reeled, and Delaney was lifted into the air, her hair whipping in the wind. She flew towards me and I barely managed to dodge a blow from her. She tried to drop on top of me, but I rolled away, and leapt to my feet. I grinned, and I morphed into an eagle, with silver crescent moons and bows and arrows adorning my plumage. Clutching the dagger in my beak, I dived at her, and she ducked, but I managed to scrap her arm. Unfortunately, Delaney backflipped and kicked me, damaging my left wing.

I tumbled to the ground, and changed back into a human. I groaned, cursing. I rolled onto my back, and saw Delaney standing over me. She raised her dagger, and brought it down, but I rolled, and the dagger landed a centimeter away from my head.

I sighed in relief, but Delaney brought her other dagger down and stabbed my leg. I shouted in pain, feeling the searing pain of the imperial gold in my leg. Delaney removed the dagger in my leg, and pushed it against my throat before I could react.

A lock of brown hair fell into her face, but she blew it away as she asked, "Yield?" She pressed the dagger up tighter against my throat.

"I yield." I rasped. Delaney relaxed, and her daggers turned into pendant again. She slapped the silver bracelet with crescent moons and lightning bolts and a small silver duffel bag appeared, and she pulled out a small square of ambrosia and handed it to me.

I took it and bit into it, tasting my mother's delicious chocolate chip cookies. A blissful smile appeared on my face. "Mmmm… This is sooo good."

Delaney smiled. "Tastes like your favorite comfort food."

I looked at my leg, which was already beginning to heal. "Cookies are good for you." I joked.

Delaney smiled. "Do you want to practice skills with your lance? I could help you." She turned her duffel bag back into a bracelet.

"Sure, why not?" I turned my dagger into a lance and Delaney reached into her back pocket and pulled out two silver pencil-sized sticks. She shook them, and they elongated into lances.

Delaney let out a guttural cry and charged, swiping her lance at my feet. I tried to dodge but she tripped my, and I fell flat on my face. Groaning, I got to my feet and whirled around, pulling my hair back.

I charged her, and I stuck my lance in the ground and vaulted over it, and I pulled it over my head and hut Delaney's shoulder.

She put her lances in one hand and did a one-handed back handspring, and when her feet came around they hit my back with a small 'crack!' and I collapsed, landing hard on my stomach.

I rolled onto my back and saw Delaney's face covered with her hair. She moved it out of the way with one hand and put the hand with both her lances at my throat. "Nice trick, but I still win."

"I didn't yield yet." I reminded her.

"But you will." I looked around for my lance. It was lying on the ground twenty feet away, and I'd never reach it.

I realized my hands were free and I called on the moonlight, and shot a burst right in Delaney's eyes. She staggered back a few feet, temporarily blinded.

I dashed over to my lance and I picked it up. I charged, and I swung it at her injured shoulder, but she parried and moved to stab at my lower stomach, and I dodged it, and I responded by stabbing at her leg, but she parried it easily.

She retaliated and swept one Lance near my legs, and the other by my neck. I parried the one to my neck, but the other lance tripped me and I hit the ground hard, and felt a searing pain in my left ankle.

I tried to get up, but my left foot collapsed. Delaney pointed her lance at my chin.

"I yield." I gasped through the hot pain.

Delaney put her lances away. She inspected my left ankle. "You sprained it." She handed me another packet of ambrosia from her duffel. "I'll be right back."

She raced out of the arena. A minute later, she appeared with some driftwood, probably from the beach, and a long strip of silver cloth.

She worked for a few minutes on my ankle, making a splint. By the time she had finished, the pain had reduced enough to be able to stand.

"Thanks."

She nodded. "It should be better in time for Capture the Flag." She slapped her bracelet and searched through her duffel bag. She pulled out a silver canteen and handed it to me. "It's liquid moonlight. You can have as much as you want without burning up. Since you're the daughter of Artemis, it would probably work better than on the hunters."

I took a swig, and my ankle began to mend. A few more sips, and it had completely healed. I grinned. "Nice." I handed back the canteen, and Delaney put it away, turning her duffel bag back into bracelet.

Delaney took off my splint, and we headed back to the Artemis cabin. By the time we passed the dining pavillion, a conch horn sounded.

I noticed all the campers were heading to the woods, and Delaney grabbed my hand. "Come on! It's time to win Capture the Flag."


	5. We Leave The World Of Obnoxious Campers

**Before reading this chapter, make sure you read Delaney Returns: Cassandra Chapter 8 Be sure to favorite, follow, and review! **

**Response to reviews;**

**the8horcrux: Yeah, it was a bit harsh, but remember, that's how the Romans train, and Delaney spent five years with them. **

**Now, let's get into this!**

* * *

I glared at the struggling daughter of Hermes, Alice, Cassandra called her. I heard a rustling in the bushes behind her, and I whirled around, taking out my bow, but found nothing. Frowning, I turned back to Alice, who had escaped. The other hunters were lying unconscious on the grass. I saw Alice headed towards Zephyros creek, probably to tell the campers we were nearly back to our base.

I fired an arrow, hitting her in the leg. She kept running. I morphed into a cheetah, with silver moons and bows and arrows adorning my coat. I chased after her with incredible speed, but I still couldn't catch up to her. I realized, since she was a daughter of Hermes, she could run much faster than any hunter, and she had a head-start as well. I realized her pace began to slow, probably because the arrow in her leg was draining her strength.

I pushed harder, and I leaped on top of her, pinning her down, just as the conch horn blew, signalling the end of the game. I morphed into human form and let her go, and headed back to Zeus's Fist.

* * *

When I arrived, the hunters were cheering, raising the flag proudly. I saw everyone congratulate one another, and I noticed the campers grumbling to one another nearby.

I smirked, and I headed over to the hunters.

Delaney smiled at me. "We did it! I told you the hunters always win, that was the fiftieth time in a row!"

I smiled. "Those campers _seriously _need to up their game."

Cassandra noticed me and headed over. "Hey. We won!" She smiled, before Savannah called her name. "I gotta go, see you later!"

Thalia frowned, doing a headcount. "Where are Marilyn and Kathryn?"

"They're back that way, unconscious!" I called, pointing toward where I had last saw them.

"Thanks!" Thalia called, before jogging to go get them.

* * *

The next day, I packed up the few things I had into a silver duffel bag. My mother's letter, some extra clothes, nectar, ambrosia, and liquid moonlight. I also packed my toiletries, and a figure of Artemis Delaney gave me from her old Mythomagic set.

I headed out around lunchtime with the others, and when we had left the camp borders, the pack of wolves joined us. Thalia called for us to stop. "Before we continue, Autumn needs to pick a hunting wolf."

She gestured to me to come forward, and I complied, facing a pack of white hunting wolves. "_Hi." _I said nervously, surprised when it came out as a bark. The wolves bowed.

_"Lady Artemis's child." _a wolf yipped. "_Mi'Lady."_

_"Erm, you don't have to bow."_ I barked.

One wolf, who was about the height of my waist, stepped forwards. "_I will serve our Lady's child." _She yipped. Her emerald-green stare was piercing as she turned to me. _"I will be your companion."_

_"Umm.. Great. What should I call you?" _

She tipped her head thoughtfully, pondering the question. _"Echo." _She decided. She nuzzled her muzzle against my leg.

"Echo it is then." I said, switching back to English.

Thalia smiled. "Okay, let's get moving!"

The hunters began moving, and Echo trudged along right by my heels. I bent down and stroked her silky-soft fur as I walked.

* * *

I chatted with Cassandra, Savannah, Ruby, and Thea for a while, and then I caught up with Delaney and Thalia and we talked for a little while. Night was falling as we stopped somewhere in Highland Park, just north of Brooklyn.

After we made camp, Delaney invited me to sleep in her tent.

"We didn't assign your tent-mates yet." She explained.

I accepted her offer, and I followed her to her tent. I set down my bag on one of the vacant beds and headed outside, where everyone was gathered around a campfire.

Echo joined me, nuzzling her face in my leg, and I patted her. I sat down on a log, and Echo jumped up, and put her head in my lap, and I stroked the top of her head, my fingers dragging through the silky-soft fur.

Everyone told stories about their best hunts, and when it was my turn I told them about when I totally schooled Daniel Byrd and his cronies, and I smiled at the memory, and the hunters laughed with me until all our ribs hurt.

That night, as I slept in Delaney's tent, I smiled as I slid into the covers. I had finally found a place where I belonged.


End file.
